deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiritsugu Emiya/Bio
Kiritsugu's early childhood was spent on the run, with his father fleeing a Sealing Designation. They eventually settled on Alimango Island in the Philippines, where they lived for a few years. While there, Kiritsugu learned some of the basics of the Emiya magic and developed a friendship with and crush on his father's assistant, Shirley. This life came to an abrupt end when Shirley consumed some of his father's research materials and turned into a Dead Apostle. The sealing Enforcers caught up with them on the same night, and the mercenary Natalia took Kiritsugu under her wing after the latter killed his own father. Afterwards, Kiristugu worked as a mercenary, killing the few to save the many. this eventually culminated in him killing his own mentor and mother figure, leaving him an emotional wreck. He eventually left the mercenary life to live with his wife, Irisveil von Einzbern. The Holy Grail then called upon him for the fourth Grail War, where he would be forced to sacrifice his wife. Over the course of the war, Kiritsugu fought and defeated several powerful magi, eventually "winning" the war by reaching the Grail first. Realizing his dream was unattainable, he rejected the grail. This broke him completely, until he saved and adopted Shirou. __TOC__ Battle vs. Corvo Attano (by SPARTAN 119) Kiritsugu Emiya stood on top of a building above the streets of Dunwall. He knelt down, Walther WA-2000 sniper rifle in hand and looked through the night vision scope. Several hundred meters away, Corvo Attano crept through the shadows, not realizing that another assassin with supernatural abilities had been sent to kill him. Kiritsugu pulled the trigger, firing a 7.62mm round towards Corvo. At that moment, however, a gust of wind caused the round to go to the right, missing Corvo and impacting a the ground, chipping small pieces of stone of the cobblestone streets. Corvo immediately took cover behind a short wall, before he activated his Dark Vision, revealing a sniper standing on the roof of a building a few hundred meters away. Kiritsugu took aim and prepared to the fire a second shot when he heard a whooshing sound, and saw a blurry image fly into a second story window about 50 meters from where Corvo was. Corvo appeared in the second story window, and then teleported again, making his way up to the rooftops. Corvo took cover behind a chimney, before making a break for it, jumping and running along the rooftops. Kiritsugu heard Corvo running and got out his Calico SMG and fired a burst of round 9mm rounds at Corvo, one of them barely grazing his side. Corvo ducked behind a second chimney as more bullets bounced off the brickwork. After Kiritsugu fired off his second burst of rounds, Corvo activated his Windblast power, knocking Kiritsugu off his feet. As Kiritsugu landed face down on the rooftop, Corvo used Blink again, teleporting on the the next rooftop. Kiritsugu got up from the rooftop and noticed where Corvo was. Kiritsugu gave a dark smile as he got out his Claymore mine detonator and pulled the trigger. At that instance, two claymore mine to either side of Corvo exploded. Corvo realized as soon as he saw the look on Kiritsugu's face that he was holding the control to some kind of explosive device. Corvo activated his Bend Time power, freezing the ball bearings fired from the mines in mid air, some of them just inches from Corvo's body. Corvo ran out of the blast radius and jumped onto the same rooftop as Kiritsugu. At that point, Corvo's Bend Time power expired. To Kiritsugu's eyes, it looked like Corvo had teleported yet again. Kiritsugu drew his Contender and fired, only barely missing his shot. Corvo responded with his Crossbow. This time, it was Corvo's turn to be surprised. Kiritsugu seemed to teleport out of the path of the bolt. "I thought so.", Kiritsugu said, "You can use time manipulation magic too." Corvo did not understand the phrase Kiritsugu spoke- his adversary was speaking Japanese. Corvo ignored the statement and ran at Kiritsugu with his sword. Kiritsugu only barely blocked the attack with his Walther, and then struck Corvo in the face with the stock, cracking one of the lenses on his mask and knocking him to the floor. Kiritsugu turned the large rifle on Corvo, preparing the fire at point blank range. But Corvo was not finished yet: he drew his City Watch Pistol and fired a single shot right into Kiritsugu's face, causing the assassin to fall to the ground, dead. Corvo walked over to Kiritsugu's body and examined his weapons, including the sniper rifle, which, it turned out, has a scope with an effect similar to his Dark Vision. Corvo also rapid fire gun that his enemy had used earlier, which seemed to have large drum magazine. The man also had an impressive collection of what appeared to be grenades and explosives. Corvo collected these weapons, which were more advanced than anything he had seen before. Surely they would be useful additions to his arsenal. And Piero would no doubt find them interesting as well... WINNER: Corvo Attano Expert's Opinion While Kiritsugu Emiya was armed with far more advanced weapons and had greater combat experience, the powers Corvo gained from his encounter with the Outsider, particularly Blink and Bend Time, allowed him to nullify much of Kiritsugu's advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Corvo Attano (by Leolab) Corvo Attano perched on a rooftop in Dunwall, scanning the streets for his next target. He quickly spotted him – a man in a long coat, messy hair, and smoking a cigarette. The foreigner stood out amongst the masses, for more than simply looking healthy. The City Watch made way for him as he moved towards Dunwall Tower, the Lord Regent’s manor, another clear indication that the target didn’t belong in Dunwall. Corvo moved, using Blink to travel from rooftop to rooftop as he tailed his target to the outskirts of Dunwall Tower. A series of Blinks brought him to a ledge on the outside of the building, and he shimmied towards the window of their meeting room. Kiritsugu Emiya walked into the oppressively opulent meeting room, looking around at the rich carpeting and towering portraits of the man he was here to meet. The display, meant to inspire awe or intimidation, aroused only disgust. The creak of the doors opposite him drew his attention to the lanky, hook-nosed man entering. “Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer,” the man says, his tone indicating superficial respect where his expression displayed only scorn, “I have a… request for you.” “Hiram Burrows, Lord Regent. Who is it?” Kiritsugu responds. “Corvo Attano. The man assassinated the empress, broke out of prison, and has been massacring guards and officials since. He may also be connected to the Rat Plague that’s been sweeping the city.” Kiritsugu grunts in lieu of a reply and turns to walk out of the manor, trailed by the City Watch. Once outside, he fumbles in his coat for a cigarette and lights it, starting to smoke. So he is on the lighter side of the scales… he thinks, that manor had me doubting. Kiritsugu turns down an alley to return to his lodgings, eventually emerging in a courtyard. As he enters, he sees a shadow growing above him. Reacting on instinct, he springs into a roll and draws his Contender as he lands, aiming and firing at the assassin who tried to kill him. The assassin uses Blink in the instant Kiritsugu fires, causing the bullet to miss. The Magus Killer catches a glimpse of the mask his foe wears, and realizes that his target has found him. Corvo Blinks towards Kiritsugu, not giving his foe time to reload as he swipes his sword at his neck. Kiritsugu takes an instinctive step back and dodges decapitation by a hairsbreadth as he holsters his Thompson Contender and draws his knife for a counterattack. He parries another blow and takes a couple swipes at Corvo, attempting to break the rhythm of his foe’s attacks. Corvo parries these, and the two trade blows several times before Kiritsugu sees his chance. He parries a thrust and sidesteps, flipping his knife to a reverse grip as he does so. He then stabs towards the back of his foe’s neck. Corvo, realizing the danger as soon as Kiritsugu slipped to the side, quickly Blinks a few hundred meters ahead of him and turns, leveling his pistol. Kiristugu has just enough warning to step out of the line of fire, and the shot sprays wide. He’s fast. Teleportation? No, something’s off, he thinks as he takes the opportunity to reload his Contender and re-holster it as Corvo stows his own pistol and grabs his sword, But... He takes a fighting stance as Corvo blinks towards him, sword extended in a stab. Kiristugu parries it and strikes out with his fist, slamming into Corvo with both his own momentum and the speed the masked assassin had gained from Blinking. The blow spins Corvo around, but before he could take advantage of it the man Blinks to the top of a lamppost. Corvo immediately turns and Blinks back towards Kiritsugu, sword poised for a kill. “Time Alter, Double Accel!” Shouting the incantation, Kiritsugu speeds up his inner time, allowing him to move and react twice as fast as normal. He dives into a roll out of the way, drawing, levelling, and shooting his Contender while in the air. The snap shot grazes Corvo in the right arm, and Kiritsugu reloads his Contender before he lets the spell fade. Grimacing at the sudden pain as the World tried to correct his tampering, he brings up his gun again, only to see Corvo firing a crossbow. He ducks, dodging the incendiary bolt. Corvo uses the distraction to unleash a series of Blinks, getting him on the rooftops and away from his foe. Kiritsugu, realizing his quarry is lost, turns to help the City Watch fight the fire. Corvo, meanwhile, stops on the roof of a distillery to bind his wounds. Finishing the tourniquet, he drops off a balcony and onto a guard, plunging his sword deep into the guard’s neck. He loots a small pouch of bullets and bolts, replenishing his own stock, and moves towards the still-blazing fire he started, making his way cautiously so as not to alert the Watch or his foreign foe. When he approaches, the fire is dying down to a few embers. He sees Kiritsugu standing nearby, smoking. He moves towards the edge of the roof and leaps, preparing a Blink as he does so. Kiritsugu notices the movement, and turns towards it and says, softly this time, “Time Alter, Square Accel.” Moving at quadruple speed, he opens his Contender, loads in an Origin Bullet, leads his target, and fires. The bullet hits the instant Corvo activates Blink, and a scream pierces the air as everything that lets Corvo do magic is severed and then tied back wrong. Corvo thrashes, bleeding profusely, while Kiritsugu drops to his knees. He feels his bones break as he coughs up blood; the World tries to correct the irregularity within him. Pushing past the pain, he loads another bullet into his Contender as he walks over to Corvo, now lying still. He levels the Contender at Corvo’s head point-blank, and pulls the trigger. Sure that his target is dead, he collapses as the Watch calls for a stretcher to bear him to a physician. Expert's Opinion Due to the warriors' minimalist loadout, the battle came down to sheer skill and inventiveness. Kiritsugu displayed more of this than Corvo did, and his trump cards also proved to be more effective than Corvo's. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Battle vs. Bigby Wolf (by Appelmonkey and Elgb333) TBW Expert's Opinions TBW To see the original battle, weapons & votes, click here. Battle vs Kong Taoluo (by User:SPARTAN 119) Kong Taoluo Burst through a door in the Shanghai Cybernetics building, only to be greeted by a burst of automatic weapons fire, coming from around the corner of a long row of cubicles. Kong Taolou rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the burst of fire, the bullets perforating the door where his head would have been second before. Taolup cautiously peeked around the corn er of the cubicle he had jumped into, and spotted his foe, a man wearing not a Shanghai Cybernetics security uniform, but long black coat. Taoluo fired his weapon, an FN P90 at the target, but the recoil carried the weapon all over the place- not one of his shots hit the target, but rather shattered the window at the rear of the building. Kiritsugu returned fire at his target, with Taoluo ducking just in time, a bullet only barely grazing his back. Taoluo returned fire again, only to once again miss his target. Kong was not a very good shot, and any attempt to use Daitian techniques to focus and improve his aim were interfered with by the recoil. As his Daitian kung-fu and his wodao had gotten him out of any situation he had faced thus far, Kong had never bothered with anything beyond the bare minimum of firearms training. Because of this this, Kong fired off the last burst of fire and the threw the P90 into the corridor created by the rows of cubicles. The noise prompted Kiritsugu to look into the corridor, only to see nothing- only an abandoned weapon. Out of the corner of his eye, Kiritsugu spotted something move, turning just in time to Kong Taoluo jump over the wall of a cubicle at inhuman speed. Kiritsugu took aim at the blur that was Taoluo with his Calico, only to realize he was out of ammo. "Time Alter, Double Accel!", Kiritsugu yelled. At once even the inhumanly fast Taoluo seemed to slow as Kiritsugu's speed increased drastically. Emiya sprinted through a door and up a stairwell, before the excruciating pain caused by using the magic forced him to stop. Kiritsugu reloaded his weapon and took aim at the door to the stairwell from the floor below when suddenly, all the lights in the stairwell, as well as every other light from this floor on upwards suddenly went out. The door on the lower floor burst open, the muzzle flash of Kiritsugu's weapon lighting up the darkness, but in the end, in spite of his target being right in front of him, not one round hit. Realizing he had to be going up against a rival mage, Kiritsugu retreated into the hallway on the next floor and drew his Thompson Contender. Taoluo burst through the door, ignoring in the pain in his body caused by using his Daitian kung-fu- only a bit more and Taoluo would be victorious. As Taoluo lunged forward, mere meters from him, Kiritsugu pulled the trigger. The Thompson Contender discharge a .30-06 round with a macabre payload- a powder made from one of Kiritsugu's own ribs, embued with his origin. A hit with such a bullet would be instantly fatal to any mage. As the bullet neared him, Taoluo ducked, evading the shot, which flew over his head. Kiritsugu attempted to block the attack with the barrel of his sidearm, however, the blade, embued with Taoluo's qi effortlessly sliced through the gun barrel, before entering Kiritsugu's shoulder just to the right of his neck. The blade went all the way through Kiritsugu's chest before Taoluo withdrew it. Kiritsugu Emiya coughed up a mouthful of blood as he fell to his knees, before dropping face-down on the floor. The magus killer had himself been killed. WINNER: Kong Taoluo Expert's Opinion Kong Taoluo won this clash of the Urobuchi assassins thanks in most part due to his superior ability, his Daitian swordsmanship, which granted him both superhuman speed and strength, whereas Emiya's powers granted only superhuman speed. This, the experts argued, would allow him to defeat Emiya in spite of Emiya's greater marksmanship and experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Bios